1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments of the general inventive concept relate to a display apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a method of controlling the same capable of improving an image quality sensed by a user by controlling the brightness of an image in consideration of a psycho-visual characteristic of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus may control the brightness of an image to accomplish various objects, for example, to improve an image quality, reduce a power consumption, and extend the lifespan of a self-emitting display element such as an organic light emitting diode (OLED) or plasma display panel (PDP). Generally, when the brightness of the image is controlled, the contrast of an image has been merely improved or the brightness of an area of the image where no image data exists has been merely adjusted without consideration of the psycho-visual characteristic of a user.
In this case, various methods for compensating a reduced brightness level have been suggested. However, such methods may cause various undesired results.